Candy Girl
by xWickedCharmx
Summary: In which a pretty pink-haired girl unknowingly seduces the equally, or more so, pretty boys in her school. "Ino, Hinata, what's with the boys?" —multisaku.
1. Cherry Lollipops

**Candy Girl**

In which a pretty pink-haired girl unknowingly seduces the equally, or more so, pretty boys in her grade. "Ino, Hinata, what's with the boys?"

* * *

"English binder, Macbeth book, math book, pencil case, phone, wallet, water, chocolate pocky, cherry lollipops, earpho─"

"Sakura-chaaan, ohayou!" an orange-haired junior shouted while approaching the aforementioned teen at her locker.

"Huh?" Sakura answered, pausing in her task of making sure everything she needed for the first half of the school day is inside her bag. "Naruto, what did I tell you about yelling in the hallways and capturing unwanted attention?" she scolded playfully to her friend, now standing beside her and scratching his head sheepishly.

Naruto pouted, "But I just couldn't help it greeting you in my awesome, cheery way, Sakura-chan. And besides, I wanted to go together to class with you~"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Alright, I have everything. Lead the way, Mr. I-Am-Always-Hyper-24/7-And-Loves-Ramen-Forever."

Naruto, in return, smiled brightly. "Believe it! This way, milady!"

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Sakura and Naruto entered their first class, English, and reached their seats near the back right corner of the room. Much of their classmates were already seated and talking amongst themselves. Ino, seated a desk in front of Sakura, was gushing about her recent obsession with K-pop boy bands to Hinata on her right. Sasuke, sitting to Sakura's right, was his usual impassive self, and Shikamaru was dozing off at Ino's left. Kiba, seating two seats left of Sakura, waved at them.

As they sat and the bell rang, a supply teacher came instead of their English teacher. He informed the class that he will be supervising in place of Kuromine-sensei who has called in sick. They were given instructions to finish reading _Macbeth_ and start reviewing for their upcoming test. The supply also said that he doesn't mind any noise or socializing, as long as they show a little bit of work done and keep the volume acceptable.

Hearing this, Naruto, Kiba and Ino (who dragged Hinata and Shikamaru) picked up their chairs and crowded near Sakura's desk. Sasuke, feeling left out (although he'll never admit such a thing) scooted closer to the group.

"So guys, what should we do? Doing the work is bo-ringgg." Ino huffed, fixing her high ponytail. "Oh, how about we play the classic truth or dare? It would be more fun since we're in the classroom." She exclaimed, and winked at Sakura. It was not unknown to Sakura that her blonde best-girlfriend has been pestering her for her love life (or lack thereof) and any juicy boy-related secrets. _Seriously, forehead-girl has many admirers and she doesn't even notice it. _Ino thought.

"**No.** I am not playing that stupid game knowing that you have a hidden, _malicious, _agenda in suggesting it. I'm going to do my work, thank you. And why the hell are you guys crowding near my desk?" Sakura stated, wanting no more than to read over Macbeth's tragic downfall in peace while enjoying her delicious cherry lollipops.

"But Sakura, you should play with us. Stop being your workaholic self, hotstuff. Or are you chickening out?" Kiba suggested with a glint in his eye. "And besides, I think everyone's playing anyways, right?"

Everyone acquiesced, even Sasuke (who reluctantly nodded due to Naruto's incessant prodding) and Shikamaru (who thought it'd be less troublesome than having Ino harping on him about his laziness and lack of fun in his genius life).

Sakura's brow twitched, but still intent on doing her work. "No." _Insert Ino's endless yapping and scolding and bitching and saying "you're no fun" and Naruto's "Sakura-chaaaaan" and Kiba poking her and blowing on her left ear while she's reading over the witch and apparitions scene and Naruto whining and tugging her side bangs and Shikamaru saying "this is troublesome" and Sasuke scoffing "dobe, you're too loud" and Ino isn't stopping her mindless, stupid rant and ohmygosh she can't take it anymore─_

"Argh, **fine!** I'll play this stupid game. Just stop with all these annoying crap." Sakura said in an irritated puff of air. Sighing, she took a _cherry lollipop_ out of her bag and popped it in her mouth.

While they (those infuriating beings she calls friends) whooped and celebrated their "victory", Sakura was silently enjoying her sugary sweet love, occasionally taking the candy out of her mouth and licking it lightly. _Mhmmm, I love sweets. _She thought dazedly.

As the rejoicing friends faced back at their pink-haired friend, Ino started laying out the rules of the game. "Okay guys, we'll use the spin the bottle app on my phone. For the rules, it's pretty much self-explanatory. The dares can't be anything nasty or inappropriate or will get us into trouble. They must be doable, okay? It's basically the same for the truths. As for the punishments when you're unable to complete your─ are you guys even **listening**?" Ino narrowed her eyes and looked at the boys. However, rather than being annoyed, she just raised her eyebrows.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and even Shikamaru, were frozen in their spots, staring at the same living entity: _Sakura._ Ino, with a growing mischievous smirk, noticed that the boys looked like they're─no wait, they are!─blushing. _They're blushing! _

So, what has gotten the popular, apparently attractive boys of their junior grade blushing? Well, it's Haruno Sakura enjoying her lollipop.

To be precise, it's Haruno Sakura **sexily **enjoying her lollipop (unconsciously, of course).

Let's just say Miss Pinky is currently in her imaginary world, and whatever confection wonderland her mind is delightedly experiencing is being communicated through her actions. Her _eating_ actions.

Leaning back in her chair with half-lidded eyes, Sakura sucked on her cherry lollipop, releasing a quiet _mhmm_ sound.

Shikamaru inhaled sharply.

With her right hand, she slowly, tantalizingly took the candy out of her mouth and licked her pretty pink lips deliciously, as if her own lips were made of the same sugary sweetness.

Kiba gulped.

Placing the sweet in front of her mouth, a small tongue darted out and ran across the circular piece of delight, much like a lounging cat licking its paws.

Naruto suddenly felt _very_ warm.

After much licking, Sakura enticingly placed the lollipop back inside her luscious-looking mouth and closed her eyes with a sigh. As she savoured the wonderful sugariness, she released another quiet _mhmm_ sound.

Sasuke clenched his fists, _hard_.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Ino smirked. _Who knew Sakura's addiction to sweets could be used as an alternative method of seduction?_

Sakura, as if sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, snapped out of her day dream and blinked innocently at her friends. "Umm, are we still playing the game or not? Err, hello? Guys? Ino, Hinata, what's with the boys?" Sakura inquired, tilting her head cutely on the side. With her side bangs falling and semi-blocking her eyes, and her mouth set on a slight pout with the lollipop stick hanging out, the boys─_holycrapshe'sadorablycuteanddamnhotandsexyandherli pslooksodelectable─_couldn't help it anymore.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke looked away, with a hand on their red faces and another above their─ahem, err─down there (did it sneakily, of course).

Sakura looked at her girl friends with a big question mark atop her head, but Ino just giggled impishly, and even Hinata, the ever-so-shy pretty Hyuuga, smiled knowingly.

Smirking at the boys, Ino said, "Well, I guess we won't be playing after all."

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-


	2. Chocolate Ice Cream

**Candy Girl: Part 2**

**Author's Note: **So, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but ended up being a two-shot. Because this idea was already in my mind for quite a while and a guest review suggested it, why not make a sequel? Enjoy! (:

This time around, the popular and handsome seniors of the school fall victim to our pinkette's innocent method of seduction.

* * *

"I better take all my stuff now. Those idiots will definitely keep me until the end of lunch," Sakura muttered. Putting her lunch and binders inside her bag, she closed her locker while carrying her physics and chemistry books on one arm. "Ugh, science books are always heavy."

As she started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria, Sakura was caught off guard as her books were suddenly snatched off from her arm. "Huh? Oh, Deidara!"

The blond-haired senior grinned cheekily and replied in his sweet tone, "It's a man's duty to carry his woman's things for her, yeah." He presented her with a dashing smile, and Sakura had to fight down a blush.

"Brat, don't say such nonsense." Sasori, in his languid but charming grace, approached the two and narrowed his eyes on Deidara. "She's not your woman." Stopping beside Sakura, curious emerald eyes met with enamored honey-brown eyes. "You and your ridiculous view on art can never be enough for Sakura. **Only I can truly appreciate all that is her**." If she was a normal girl (like 98% of the female student population), Sakura would have melted on the spot from Sasori's enchanting gaze and sweet declaration.

Instead, she sighed. The two best friends-slash-rivals were now engaged in a heated glaring contest above her pretty pink head. _With those sparks flying, I won't be surprised if they could burn down a building with it..._

Deciding that her stomach is in need of yummy food, Sakura hooked her arms with the two seniors and continued her trek to her original destination. "C'mon guys. You can continue your glaring fest when we reached the cafeteria. _Food cannot wait_."

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

After spotting their group of friends, the three headed to a long table near the back of the cafeteria. Not even a second after sitting down, Hidan opened his mouth. "Hey there hot bitch! You look sexy as always! Missed the handsome me?" Hidan slicked back his silver (not white you blind idiots) hair with a haughty smirk.

"...No. Hey Itachi, Pein, Kisame." The pinkette said as she took out her bento box from her bag. "Where's Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi?" She noticed it was quieter than usual. _Figures, since Tobi usually pounces on me the moment he sees me..._

Pein inclined his head at her greeting, Itachi graced her with a hint of a smirk (Uchihas be the same), and Kisame gave her his trademark shark-like grin. "Hey there cherry. Konan is buying food. Kakuzu and Zetsu both had appointments this afternoon so they had to leave early. Surprisingly, Tobi isn't in school today. Weird, huh?" Kisame spoke.

Sakura blinked. "Tobi... is absent? Is it the end of the world?" The males chuckled. "_I'm serious_," Sakura deadpanned. With a charming smile, Itachi replied, "You know Tobi, he's unpredictable." Sakura blinked again. _Did Itachi, a supposedly ice prince, just smiled at me? HOLYFRIGGINCRAPPPP._

Remembering Itachi's smile (insert those "bishounen sparkles" you see in anime/mangas), Sakura failed to notice that a small blush has reached her pale cheeks. Hidan, noticing Sakura's pink and dazed faced, decided to play with his favourite vixen.

Hidan propped himself on the table across Sakura and leaned towards her face. "Oi bitch, are you daydreaming about me? 'Cause if you are, whatever _fantasies_ they are, I could totally make them **come true**." Sakura snapped back to reality from hearing a husky voice speak to her. She inhaled sharply as she noticed the dangerous distance between her face and Hidan's enticing lips. Half-closing his eyes, he enunciated his words seductively, "So, would you like to **tell me**?"

Sakura's breath hitched─_ohmykamihe'sgoingtokissmewhatdoidohelpme─_but suddenly Hidan was flat on the ground with four pairs of irate eyes glaring a hole at his head. Kisame, the only guy not trying to kill the so-called Jashinist with a glare, was silently chuckling in amusement. _With these overprotective loverboys, Hidan should have known his fate already. _He thought.

Sakura, finally returning to her normal senses (not like she was ever "normal", as previously stated), decided to ignore the group (and the dilemma she just got out of) in favour of feeding her growling stomach. "_Men,"_ she muttered, digging in her wonderful lunch made by her okaa-san.

The boys, on the other hand, were still trying to make Hidan disappear with the power of their (beautiful and dreamy as described by their fan clubs) eyes. Each had not-so-nice (scratch that, very **not nice**) thoughts swimming in their heads. _Deidara: If only it's not illegal to blow him up... Sasori: I just had my biology dissection lab last week, the instructions are still very clear in my mind... Itachi: 72. Hours. Of. Intense. Pain. YES... Pein: My minions─ahem─'comrades' will dispose of him._

Noticing her male friends (avid admirers to be exact, but she's quite oblivious) not eating, she turned to them and said, "Guys. It's lunch. C'mon and eat with me." Hearing her delightful voice, Pein, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara faced the pretty pinkette.

Seeing her munching on a piece of tempura cutely with endearing eyes pointed in their direction, all their murderous intents vanished and were replaced with one thought. _ADORABLE._ As she returned her focus on her food, Deidara and Sasori quickly occupied the seats beside her while Pein and Itachi sat across from her.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?" Hidan said as he rose from the floor. Receiving quick but vicious glares from the aforementioned _loverboys_, he decided to simply sit beside Kisame. He was smart enough to know that one more wrong move, and then his head would most probably be served in a silver platter. Hidan huffed.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

As everyone was eating their lunch, Konan sat down beside Pein and placed a tray of food on the table. "Hey Sakura-chan. Guess what? They just started selling ice cream in the cafeteria!" Konan exclaimed. "Knowing your addiction wi─", glare from Sakura, "I meant, much love for sweets, I bought you a chocolate ice cream cone! And no, you don't need to pay me back." Konan smiled.

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Arigato, Konan-chan!" Sakura grinned at Konan while finishing her bento box. "You're such a great friend, unlike some blonde-haired pig who keeps me away from my sweet love affairs..." She muttered. Placing her bento box in her bag, Sakura took the dessert from Konan's tray and exhaled blissfully.

Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori looked at Sakura after hearing her mutter, "So good..." They promptly froze.

Konan and Kisame, noticing the lack of movement from their friends, came upon a very interesting scene.

_Who knew that a pink-haired girl can seduce five hot and popular senior boys by simply eating her ice cream?_

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

So, what did these two see that elicited matching grins of amusement and mischievous eyes?

As we all know, Sakura enjoys her sweet delights too much. It's safe to say that when eating a saccharine treat, reality and her confectionary wonderland interconnect. Thus, it results to, well, what Ino (and later Konan) calls Sakura's **alternative method of seduction**.

Lifting the cone to her lips, a small tongue darted out to languidly lick the ice cream from the rim of the cone. Reaching the swirl on the top, she pulls back the appendage and closes her eyes in pleasure.

Deidara needs water. **Now.**

Opening her clouded emerald eyes, Sakura placed her delectable mouth on the top swirl of the ice cream and _sucked_.

Hidan fisted his hands on his pants. _Bad thoughts_, **very bad thoughts**.

Pulling the confection away, Sakura used her tongue to slowly lick away the chocolate remains surrounding her mouth, resembling an innocent seductress spotting her first prey.

Sasori's blood rushed **south**.

As she tilted the cone, two drops of chocolate sweetness slid down. Before reaching her fingers, she caught them by tantalizingly dragging her tongue from the bottom of the cone upwards.

Itachi's genius brain circuit **blew up**.

Belatedly, Sakura felt several heated gazes directed at her. At mid-lick, she absentmindedly looked up and caught someone's stare. With _oh-so-adorable_ hazy eyes, she completed her lick while staring straight at Pein's eyes.

Pein internally **hyperventilated** (if that's even possible).

Licking her lips, Sakura once again closed her eyes in contentment and muttered loud enough for the group to hear, "_Yum._"

Five heads dropped on the table with a harmonious '**bam**'.

Sakura, feeling the table move from the impact, snapped out of her dazed state and saw Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan faced flat on the table. Confused and still disoriented from her confection wonderland, she sent a question-marked face towards Konan and Kisame.

Barely suppressing their giggles (manly giggles says Kisame), they answered, "_**Hormones**_."

Sakura, not understanding, goes back to enjoying her sweet delight. Konan, on the other hand, sneakily offers Pein a tissue box.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-


End file.
